


【GGAD】关于温柔与折磨：1899 pwp

by AmuSyr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmuSyr/pseuds/AmuSyr





	【GGAD】关于温柔与折磨：1899 pwp

1899 夏  
当他们彼此之间相互写了第23封信了以后，盖勒特迫不及待地想要现在就见到阿不思。  
第24封信是邀请阿不思在老地方相见，折上以后他咬着下嘴唇想了想，又把信重新打开来肉麻地写上“我将在那里等你。”  
寄信的猫头鹰可能是不耐烦了，用爪子踢了一下盖勒特的手才飞出窗去。  
可是这位素来傲慢的金发小伙子将他那双长腿架上桌子罕见的无动于衷，一会就能和他可爱的红发美人相见的事实使他的心情极为畅快，于是他只是温柔地对飞走的猫头鹰笑了笑：“等阿不思不需要你送信给我的时候我再炖了你。”  
可见，爱情使人斯文许多。

戈德里克山谷里夏日的太阳即使是到了下午也不吝啬自己的光芒。盖勒特躺在谷仓里的干草上，嘴里还叼着一根晃得起劲，西斜的阳光穿过墙的缝隙打在他身上，将他的脸割成两个部分，光照在他的异色瞳上，显着虹膜的颜色更加璀璨。  
“盖勒特。”他听见有人叫他“你又等了我好久吧。”  
金发少年蓦地跳了起来，利落地吐掉嘴里的东西，拍了拍裤子，几步便跨到来人面前“是啊，我可是中午就到了。”

阿不思笑着看着他。  
他笑起来可真漂亮，盖勒特想。

“你别这样。”蓝眼睛的男孩抬手仔细地摘掉盖勒特金发里粘上的草籽。“我都跟你说了我得晚些了。”  
他说话还有些微喘，额头上有晶莹的汗珠，一路上的匆忙让他身上的信息素产生了波动，不自觉的散发着那股属于书页的温暖味道。  
他们俩挨得极近，盖勒特能看见阿不思光滑肌肤的细腻纹路，他握住阿不思抬起的手，将自己的脑袋埋在爱人的颈窝。  
“阿尔，你真好闻。”他说“家里的事安排完了的话，就要多陪我。”  
他虽然嘴里说话的口气好像撒娇，却是在发音节的空隙扭头来咬阿不思的耳垂，时不时的还往里吹气，一句话叫他说得断断续续色情无比。  
阿不思只能无奈的笑，他刚刚定神平复下去的信息素又被撩拨起来，盖勒特强势地与他十指相扣，而他只能身子不听话地发软，却又拿比他小了两岁的情人无可奈何。

阿不思·邓布利多和盖勒特·格林德沃两人情投意合一个omega一个alpha，简单说来根本就是天造地设的一对。  
盖勒特的信息素是金属的寒凉再加上点皮质的味道，现在溢得满屋子都是。  
信息素和他得拥有者一样，将阿不思缠得越来越紧。  
盖勒特护着阿不思的头，轻轻地将他推倒在他刚刚躺过的地方，接着去亲吻他的红发爱人，给予他一个悠长的近乎窒息的吻。  
他们的舌尖和舌尖纠缠，盖勒特尝过了阿不思从舌尖到牙尖的所有地方。金发男孩和他的信息素都强势至极，叫人没法抗争。  
“盖勒特。”漫长的一吻终了，阿不思才找回自己说话的声音，他小声的喊着对方的名字。  
两人四目相对，鼻尖对着鼻尖。  
阿不思在胸前推拒的手向下滑，抚上身上人的胯骨出轻轻摩挲。  
“你硌到我了，盖勒特，你太瘦了。“年长的情人笑起来，嘴还被亲的红红的。  
盖勒特啧了一声，稍稍起身侧过来，和他一起平躺在草堆上，顺势就把阿不思往自己的怀里搂，还偷偷亲他乱糟糟的头顶。  
阿不思还在咯咯的笑着，手抻着盖勒特的衬衫。那衬衫随着他两人的打闹被皱皱巴巴搞得一团糟，可是阿不思并不打算松手。  
忙了一天的红发omega体力上根本不是金发alpha的对手，一番“斗争”下来，他缩在盖勒特的怀里，被人强制拉着手臂舒展开，迫不得已地趴着压在对方身上。  
阿不思搂着他的脖子，将头歪在盖勒特边上喘着气，蓝色的眼睛看着仅隔着一厘米的人。  
盖勒特咬他的下颌，咬他的鼻尖，亲他的眼睑。  
“你像一条小狗。”阿不思随便地拿手钳住眼前这张脸的下颌向旁边掰，那人却肆无忌惮地伸出舌头来舔他的手指，话说得含含糊糊。“那你养不养我？”

夏天温度不算是怡人，他们腻歪得身上黏乎乎的，可是都像是贪恋对方身上这点多余的温度一样，谁都不舍得离开谁。  
最后还是阿不思起身，双腿分开在盖勒特腰两侧，跪坐在金发少年的身上。  
无处不在的信息素让他腰软的要命，得靠盖勒特推他一把才坐起来，又靠盖勒特轻轻拽了他一下才坐稳。  
阿不思脸颊飞上情欲的红，嘴唇是比脸颊更出彩的艳。他穿的白色衬衫的下摆已经从裤腰里滑了出来，胸前因为出汗将棉质的衬衫染得透明，黏在了皮肤上，使衣服在身前形成了不必要的褶皱。  
盖勒特也没比他强到哪里去，迷人的金色头发铺在干草上，一些发梢藏进了干枯的绿色，衣服也一塌糊涂，得亏他还能露出一副躺在金银财宝上的跋扈气质。  
两个人衣冠不整的互相看着，最后一齐笑出声来。

盖勒特先了开口，他向上耸了耸腰“阿不思，你都湿透了。”  
阿不思瞬间被他闹个大红脸，顾不得压下嘴角残留的笑意就忙着开口堵身下人的嘴“你别胡说，我还没到发情期。”  
发情期三个字他都说的磕磕绊绊，还没来得及害羞完就眼看盖勒特要起身。  
他原本坐在盖勒特的腰上，因为身下人起身的趋势他的屁股只得向后滑去，最后触碰到一个不可描述的地方。  
阿不思被吓的立刻就要起身，却被盖勒特一把搂住了。  
隔着薄薄一层夏裤，omega立刻能感受得到alpha那处鼓鼓囊囊地硬着，他被alpha搂着身形僵硬，鼻尖全是盖勒特的信息素味。  
盖勒特微微仰头，眯着眼睛看着怀里的红发Omega“我硬了阿不思。”这回他说话清晰了，甚至还舔了下嘴角“我想要你。”

阿不思被人往下压着，又不敢切实的坐在盖勒特身上，只能不上不下的跪着，不一会腿就有点颤抖。  
那人继续得寸进尺，将手向他俩挨在一块的身下摸去，将自己腰处的衣服拉扯出来，一股耀武扬威的口气挑着眉显摆给阿不思看。  
“你看我的衣服，你刚坐的地方都被你自己流的水弄湿了。”  
阿不思脸上的红干脆是下不去了，不仅是因为盖勒特的话，更是因为身下还有一支作恶的手不停揉掐着他的大腿内侧的软肉。  
“你…你胡说，没有这码事。”被人搂着的红发少年急于证明自己没有像对方描述的那样淫荡不堪，非要推开盖勒特看个仔细，并不打算承认他床上的敌人给他安的罪名。  
但是他的“敌人”并不打算让他得逞，只要他一低头打算去看就被从下面吻住，连看见身下的缝隙都不留。  
盖勒特明明就在骗他。

他们又闹腾一会，最后反倒是盖勒特败下阵来，好声好语的哄着怀里的爱人“好了好了，不闹了，不闹了。”  
阿不思扭过头去，瞟了他一眼，“无聊”两个字还没说出口，张嘴硬生生拐成惊呼。  
盖勒特，该死的盖勒特，趁着他不留神居然往他后穴里挤进一根手指。

“阿尔，你看我没骗你啊，你的确出水了。”说着还用另一只手拽着身上人自己的手往后带“你自己摸摸看啊，是不是出水了？”  
阿不思拗不过他，被带着摸了一下以后拼命往回缩，将两只手全缩到胸前才放心。  
他塌着腰，头顶在爱人的肩膀上，惩罚似的不去看盖勒特“你不是人。”  
“我可以不是人，但我必须是你的alpha。”盖勒特用下巴在阿不思头顶柔软的红发上画着圈，他把话说出一个神奇逻辑，用近乎温柔的语气和怀里的人有一搭没一搭的说着情人之间温存的话。  
可惜怀里的人并不打算因为这些花言巧语原谅他，有些人嘴上说得好听，实际上手指在别人后穴里胡作非为。  
盖勒特抬起手来抚摸着他紧绷的后背，然后从胸前将少年折在一起的胳膊解救出来，围到自己腰上“抱着我，阿尔。”  
阿不思被他弄得眼睛泛着水光，抬起头看着他，不知道抱着他的人又想干些什么。

盖勒特只是亲了亲他，吻从他的眉心落到他的锁骨。  
阿不思特别喜欢盖勒特亲他，和身体纠缠皮肤相贴一样，那能让他感受到最大限度的爱意。  
可是盖勒特吻到他的脖颈处时就不动了，开始专心吮吸着一处。  
“不行！不行盖勒特。”阿不思手攀在他的后背上，拽着盖勒特的衬衫“那里夏天遮不住…”  
“哪里？”盖勒特佯装不解，松开口。  
“脖…啊…哈…脖子！”可恨的盖勒特趁着松口的时候又往他的后穴里塞进一个手指。  
“哪里？”  
“啊啊…盖…勒特…别…。”  
那两根不安分的手指在他后穴里反复进出，还企图分开将他的后穴横向扯开。  
阿不思报复着低头去咬他的肩头，却听见盖勒特伏在他的耳旁低声说“现在要第三根喽。”

体内又挤进一根存在感十足的手指，盖勒特偏瘦，手指的骨节分明，在他的后穴里进进出出带出了更多的水。  
其实omega就算不在发情期，自我扩张的能力也是天赋异禀。只不过是盖勒特玩心大发，不忍心浪费来之不易的和他的阿尔相处的时光。  
他抽出手指，将夏裤脱下，换成自己的性器抵在穴口。  
阿不思稍微跪起来了点，盖勒特的阴茎抵上来的时候他下意识的想要逃离。  
Alpha没让他得逞，手卡住他的腰向下压，让omega收缩的穴口挨靠上他的龟头。  
刚扩张完的肉穴小口小口的吮吸着另一个人的体温。

阿不思环着盖勒特的脖子，认命地被压制着，进也不是退也不是。  
盖勒特将刚刚在他体内扩张的手指伸到阿不思的面前“你看看阿尔，这都是你流的水。”  
准确的意义上那些挂在手上的体液不是严格意义上的水，它们在手指上像包了一层薄膜，亮晶晶的，有点粘性，却又干的出奇的快。  
红发的少年臊得快哭了，盖勒特才终于善心大发，手指之间磨了磨，最后蹭在阿不思的嘴角上。  
他笑着低声说“阿尔，我要进来了。”

盖勒特进来的时候阿不思快把他的衬衫咬破了，少年尖利的小牙不舍得咬在在自己情人的身上，便只能对衣服下了狠手。痛呼带着喘息，混杂着唾液违背他的意志，从他的嘴里冒出来。

阿不思抽抽涕涕的，感觉到盖勒特渐渐推进到他的身体里面。  
Alpha看着怀里的人的表情动作，双手抚摸上omega的两侧腰部，安抚着他紧绷的身体。  
盖勒特一反常态，他极有耐心，不直接去撞阿不思的前列腺，而是坚定又缓慢地企图把自己整个捅到怀里人的身体里。  
内腔里的神经更加发达和敏感，阿不思感觉到完全不属于自己的东西连带着他人的气息闯进自己的身体里，就像是要破坏掉属于他自己的平衡。  
但是盖勒特的气息围绕着它，甚至在他体内，搅进他身体深处，阿不思感受着他，心底却为新的平衡而充满期待。

盖勒特也深吸了一口气，温暖湿润的肠壁裹挟着他不断地收缩着，逼得人忍不住想要感受更多。  
他们相嵌在一起，相互依偎着。阿不思的后穴又自行分泌了体液，减少了明显异物感。  
红发的少年情欲稍缓，伸着脖子去亲他的爱人。

刚刚贴近的唇被盖勒特故作凶狠地咬住吮吸，接着他身下便开始大开大合地操起来。  
阿不思刚找回来的魂又丢了七七八八，喘息声埋怨声都悉数被另一个人吞入口中。  
这次盖勒特不再压抑自己，他每一下都冲着阿不思那敏感的一点操去。

红发omega一句完整的话都说不出来，他终于从爱人嘴里找回自己呼吸的权利，大口大口的呼吸着带着盖勒特信息素的空气。随着alpha的动作，他甚至都不能控制自己呻吟的声调和频率。

有些别到耳后的红发纷纷掉落下来，发尖戳在他的眼睛周围，阿不思睁开眼睛也不是，闭上眼睛也不是，不知道是被盖勒特还是发梢逼出来的眼泪濡湿了红色的头发丝尾部，粘在他白嫩的皮肤上。  
盖勒特脸上也挂上了汗珠，却还分得出来心去帮着阿不思吹眼前的头发。  
当然了，结果是，并没有什么用。  
头发仍然固执地黏在阿不思的脸上，倒是阿不思被吹得难受还没法躲开。耳边又传来盖勒特恶作剧得逞的笑声。  
“你…哈…你幼不幼稚！”虽然这么说，怀里的人也幼稚的扭过头，将自己的红发怼到盖勒特的脸上来回蹭了几下，扎得盖勒特更开心的笑起来。

两个混乱得一塌糊涂的少年看似针锋相对，实际上谁也不离开谁，紧紧的抱在一起，像要把对方勒死在自己怀里。  
盖勒特拿手握住阿不思的阴茎，来回撸动，配合着后面的动作刺激着前列腺。他的爱人声调拔高，最终泄在他的手里。  
后穴因为高潮痉挛着，颤抖着吮吸着盖勒特，金发的少年粗喘了两声，强忍住了射精的冲动。

可能是alpha领地心理作祟，盖勒特将手上的乳白色尽数抹在了阿不思的身上，先是腹部，又掐了掐阿不思的乳头。  
精液在红色的乳尖上滚下，看得盖勒特忍不住舔了上去，又咬又吮惹得阿不思身下又有抬头的欲望。  
更何况这个罪魁祸首还伏在他耳边说，“你看你出奶了。”  
还没等阿不思抗议回去，就看盖勒特良心发现地帮他将头发别在耳后，拍了拍他的屁股示意他站到不远处的墙边去“你爽过了，我还没射的啊阿尔，你舍得我这样吗。”

刚刚难道不是你自己强忍着不射的吗？？？  
阿不思捶了他一下，想了想确实不忍心自己的情人这副可怜兮兮的样子，便顺着盖勒特的意思站到墙边。

 

盖勒特把他压在墙上，从后面进入了他。  
阿不思已经射过一回了，再硬起来有点难度，盖勒特拨开他的头发，轻轻舔了下阿不思的腺体。  
红发美人终于意识到对方究竟想要干什么了，盖勒特一下一下地舔舐着他的腺体，阴茎也不冲着敏感点撞击，开始向更深的内部探去。

“啊啊啊啊我…我没在…发情期！”阿不思缩着脖子，又被强硬地拉了回来，未开的宫口受到撞击产生钝痛“啊…盖勒特…哈…不行啊，那里…不行。”  
“打开它，阿尔，打开它。”盖勒特在他的耳边说着情人间的私语“让我标记你。”  
阿不思扶着粗糙的墙面上疯狂地摇头“你…你说等我发情期再标…标记的。”  
身后的人动作一点也不停歇，但是口头上却显着像个好情人“阿尔，我等不急。”他用舌尖卷走阿不思眼角的泪光，口吻里带着埋怨“你总在家里忙，都不见我。”  
阿不思快被这种无中生有、臭不要脸的精神气笑了，他的爱人颠倒黑白的能力真的是与生俱来，并且能活学活用。  
可惜他没力气戳穿盖勒特的谎言了，在金发少年铺天盖地的攻势下他口里除了呻吟再发不出别的声音，他的腰软得几乎无法自行站立，眼看就要跪坐下，盖勒特居然也没再把他提起来，而是顺着他跪坐下去。

两个人形成了一个诡异的体位，盖勒特的双腿卡在阿不思的双腿之间，而阿不思试图用膝盖着地来支撑自己却宣告失败。

身后人的阴茎由于体位的原因进入到了前所未有的深度，阿不思全身的重量都压在他自己的身后，而盖勒特的阴茎是他唯一的支撑点。  
阿不思身体僵直，他抬起头，脖颈画出一条优美的弧度，喉咙里断断续续只能压出哭声。  
“Knock knock .”盖勒特用牙齿研磨着怀里人脖颈后的腺体，用龟头小幅度撞击着开始松动的宫口。  
他一只手轻抚过阿不思的蝴蝶骨，一路沿着脊椎向下摸到尾骨。  
阿不思感到盖勒特手掠过的地方一阵酥麻，快感疯了一般向后穴涌去，他还没来得及缓解，突然就被身后的两只手卡住腰狠狠向下一按。  
“啊啊啊…哈…疼！啊啊啊啊啊。”身后人的阴茎终于破开了宫口，内里的小口环住盖勒特的龟头不停的收缩，更多的体液浇洒在他的阴茎上，引得alpha粗喘了两声。  
阿不思被这种疯狂的巨大的快感淹没了，他弯下腰，手拼命地想触碰地面企图逃离桎梏，却被身后的人紧紧搂住。  
盖勒特将他捞回来，停了动作，极其有耐心地细细地亲吻他，安抚着Omega被破开宫口的惊慌和恐惧。  
等阿不思完全缓和下来了，乖乖地缩在他怀里像一只筋疲力尽的小猫，盖勒特才又开始抽插动作。

第一次打开的宫口只有小小一点，龟头本身就比柱身粗大些，挤进去的时候就让阿不思哭的不行，等盖勒特抽出时，龟头边缘反扣在小口上，从内腔里把媚肉带出来了一圈。

阿不思快没力气喊也没力气哭了，他双手漫无目的地寻找能够抓到的东西，却被另一个人的手牢牢抓住，十指相扣。

盖勒特撞进去，他感到五脏六腑都被挤压在一起，盖勒特抽出来，他就感到五脏六腑也快要被带了出来。  
最终盖勒特还是在他的体内成了结，精液满满当当地灌了他一子宫，alpha一口咬上了omega的腺体，两人的味道融合在一起，弥漫在整个屋子中。

阿不思整个人被锁在盖勒特的怀里，身后是他的喘息，体内是他的结，手里握着的是他的手。他的世界里在这漫长的一瞬间内除了盖勒特什么都没有。

 

草堆上，墙面上被他们弄得一塌糊涂，盖勒特对着它们使了个清洁咒。  
结还没有消去，他搂着阿不思面对面躺在干爽的草堆上，下身依旧纠缠在一起。

他的omega被他欺负得泪水、汗水和口水乱糟糟地糊了满脸，实在算不上好看，可是盖勒特并不打算用什么清洁咒语让阿不思变好看。  
他拿手擦拭着怀里人的脸，边擦边亲，擦过一遍的脸还是亮晶晶的，不过是某些人的杰作。

阿不思实在是对这个幼稚的alpha无话可说，那颗金发脑袋被他伸手推开，下一秒又会紧贴上来。

夕阳慵懒地将光打了下来，盖勒特被再次推开以后又响亮地亲了阿不思脸侧一口。  
年长的情人终于忍受不了这周而复始的把戏，只哼哼了两声就不再动作了，他累坏了，闭着眼睛只想好好地歇一会。

“阿不思天生就是运筹帷幄之中，决胜千里之外的天才。”盖勒特想，他连信息素都是书页的木质味道。而自己的信息素则是铁马金戈，属于战场和革命。  
他们如此相配，必定成就的是这个世界上最伟大的事业。

“阿尔。”盖勒特轻轻叫他。  
怀里人睁开了那双蓝色的眼睛“怎么了。”他声音懒懒的。  
“我希望是个女儿。”  
阿不思双眼睁大了些，被对方不要脸的精神再次震惊，伸手就要捶他。

金发的少年人笑了起来，挨了轻飘飘的一捶，又重新搂了上去。  
他们额头对着额头，互相看着对方的眼睛“我说真的。”盖勒特轻声说，口吻里带着那股平日跟他谈论天下的认真劲“我们女儿眉眼要像你。”

怀里的omega没说话也没动作，好像在思考些什么。  
“阿尔。”盖勒特用脚勾了勾他“你想什么呢。”

“我想她要有一头金发。”阿不思伸手捧住了盖勒特的脸，轻轻亲了他一口，又微微低头吻了吻手掌心里一缕金色的发梢“我最喜欢金色的头发了。”


End file.
